


Горящий город

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fictober 2020, Flashbacks, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Хоук не хочется обвинять.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994134
Kudos: 1





	Горящий город

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9922066)  
> Фиктобер #1: “no, come back!”.

В воздухе густой завесой кружит пепел. Они разговаривают только, когда сбегают из города и наконец остаются одни.

— Ты воспользовался моим доверием, — слова бесстрастные, почти равнодушные — они падают к ногам так же, как в момент взрыва (в момент _осознания_ ) упало её сердце. Хоук не хочется обвинять. Хоук хочется перевернуться на другой бок, уткнуться носом в его плечо и крепко, уютно спать до утра, пока их не разбудит беззаботный гул жизни Верхнего города, такой, чтоб его, особенно громкий в ранние рыночные часы.

Она уже горько, пронизывающе скучает по этому. Среди прочих вещей в чересчур длинном списке того, что уж точно осталось за углом вчерашнего дня.

Андерс упрямо пытается поймать её взгляд, почти заискивает глазами.

— Не говори так. Я пытался тебя защитить.

— _Защитить_? — Хоук обнимает себя за плечи. Город горит за ними, но ничуть этим не согревает. Её бьёт противная, зябкая дрожь. — Это как же?

— Всё случившееся лишь на моей совести. Ты в этом не участвовала. Ты ничего не знала и поэтому ни в чём не виновна. Вся вина — только моя.

— Ты… — воздуха в груди вдруг становится столько, что словам места не остаётся. — Я ничего не знала, но я помогла тебе! Я _поверила_.

Глаза Андерса понимающие и печальные. Ей вдыхать воздух тяжело, верно, _наверняка_ из-за копоти. И лучше совсем не задумываться, почему Киркволл в огне вдруг так напоминает ей пылающий Лотеринг.

Тлеющие в душе угли смешиваются, высекая искры ярости.

— А ты решил, мне будет _легче_ потому, что я ничего не знала? Ты взял смелость решить за меня, за всех магов и обычных жителей Киркволла? — голос трескается на последнем слове, и тирада рассыпается жалким и уязвимым: — Столько жертв, Андерс, _зачем_?

— Жертвы, — бесшумно вздыхает Андерс под тяжестью горящего города на плечах. — На что только мы не идём ради тех, кого любим.

Хоук кусает губы: _больно_ — так даже лучше, так проще заставить глаза забыть, что они вознамерились плакать.

— Мне это было не нужно. Мне нужен был ты. Мы могли бы найти другое решение.

— Другого решения не существует. Маги достаточно страдали и прятались… Ты достаточно боялась за себя и скрывалась. Теперь всё будет иначе. Мы заявили о себе. Мы заявили о своём праве на справедливость.

В его голосе и чертах лица — убеждённость и вера, но отнюдь не родственная раскаянию. Это больше похоже на духа под его плотью, чем на Андерса. Но перед ней — они оба. Они оба — одно целое, о чём ей всегда было проще забыть. Только это…

— Это не справедливость, Андерс, — Хоук щурится, но в глазах всё равно щиплеще-мокро. — Это просто террор.

— Нет, — умоляюще звенит в ушах вместе с ветром. — Вернись, Хоук!

Это голос Андерса или Страуда? Воспоминание проступает причудливой рябью, облизывается языками Тени. Этот Кошмар нужно остановить. Хоук вскидывает посох, стремглав приближаясь к демону.

— На что только те, кого мы любим, — выдавливает она из себя хрипом, дрожащим шёпотом, ни на мгновение не оглядываясь, — не заставляют нас пойти.


End file.
